Lucina vs Adam Taurus
Lucina vs Adam Taurus is Peep4Life's eighty-sixth OMM. Description Fire Emblem vs RWBY! Two masked sword duelists clash in my eighty-sixth one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Adam and Blake had just finished their little raid in the Black Trailer of RWBY. Adam turned back away from the fading Blake and another figure jumped onto the train with him. "I saw you kill those people, for your own selfish gain no less. That is not an act I am willing to forgive." Lucina said so nobly. "You should really rethink your course of action, lady. The White Fang are going to be the force of revolution that people for generations will know and fear. You, a human, cannot stop me." Adam said, nearly gritting his teeth. Lucina drew her blade. "Yes. I can, and I will." Go for broke! Fight! ''' Adam immediately fired rounds from Blush but Lucina blocked each blast and then rushed Adam. The Faunus easily blocked the slash and the two locked up before Adam kicked her to the floor. Lucina parried a decapitation attempt and mounted a comeback, stabbing at Adam's chest. Again, Taurus dodged and he backhanded Lucina, sending her mask flying. Lucina delivered several slashes but Adam blocked them, and began building up his semblance- Moonslice. Lucina, unaware, just carried on trying to break his guard but Adam kept blocking and then unleashed a massive counter, the shot was blocked but Lucina's guard didn't hold up as she was sent to the next train car. Adam jumped after her but Lucina grabbed his neck and threw him at the aforementioned car. Adam hit hard but shot at Lucina again to keep their distance. Lucina was having difficulty getting by Adam's gunfire, so she decided to go beneath Adam, entering the car and forcing Adam to come after her. He did just that, but his weapon was in its sheath. Lucina rushed at him again but Adam quickly drew his blade, so quick that Lucina didn't even see it, but she damn well felt the slice in her arm. Lucina was forced to swap her blade to the other arm and she continued to duel. But Adam just built his semblance up again and he would respond with a more damaging shot, cutting Lucina's now free hand clean off! Lucina cried in pain and fell to the floor. Adam put is weapon back in its sheath and stood over Lucina. Lucina wasted no time, she kicked Adam in the knee and grabbed her blade, slashing Adam in the leg. Adam grunted in pain and fired at Lucina, who dodged this time and kicked him in the back. Both duelists stood at seperate sides of the car. Adam prepared to unleash another quickdraw and Lucina prepared for a critical hit. The two charged and hit as hard as they could. For a moment, neither seems damaged until Adam's chest is revealed to have a large gash straight across, starting from where his heart was. The Faunus fell and tumbled out of the moving car, onto the tracks while Lucina knelt in immense pain, but alive. '''KO Lucina turned to where Adam was. She reassured herself his death was necessary, and it would prevent the loss of lives around the world. 6 months later, the White Fang rose. Mass numbers of Faunus attacked the humans in their cities and homes. They had lost their leader and now they were going to take something from the humans. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lucina! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel